User talk:WatcherAzazel
Re: Your Story As I said, I think the story is fundamentally ready for the main site. All you have to do is look at the majority of other stories on the site to see how our layout is. Spelling can be corrected by other editors if you miss a few. Just remember, one space between paragraphs and don't indent. Here is one of my stories that you can use as a guide to the correct format that we accept. Meek. Mystreve (talk) 18:28, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Ehh Not really. Ritual pastas are typically a step-by-step manual for people to follow to achieve some untimely end. Your story is more historical (the movie man has been alive since who knows when). It's not a guideline for readers to "go try this". Also, this leans toward reality since you blended something in the past with something in the now. I stand by my changes. Mystreve (talk) 22:45, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Re It is because the story was marked for review before you gave it the Demons/Devils category. Marked for Review is a standalone category. Other categories may not be added when a story has the M4R tag. Please see this for more details. Mystreve (talk) 15:27, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Also, please sign your remarks going forward using this ~~~~ at the end of your posts on people's talk pages. Thank you. :Mystreve (talk) 15:31, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::For future reference while there isn't an "undead" category, there is a "monster" category or if the undead thing has supernatural powers, a "being" category. If it's implicitly stated or implied the corpse is possessed by a demon, you could use demon/devil OR being OR monster, but since the story is M4R, we try to keep it cordoned off so leave stories that are "Mark for Review" tagged with only that category. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:42, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I saw what you wrote and I have to say, Thank You for your advice, but will it be deleted on the workshop? I saw what you wrote and I have to say, Thank You for your advice, but will it be deleted on the workshop? W.O.D555 01:56, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: BEK I'm not sure really. All I know is that Black-Eyed Children stories tend to be cliché and new ones have a low likelihood of surviving deletion. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:20, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the Idea! I really appreciate the idea you've sent me. I will attempt to write the story and post it. --Thepancake666 (talk) 16:43, July 17, 2014 (UTC) What is a story you made that you want me to read and review?--Thepancake666 (talk) 19:13, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Story Review Look at my comment on your story. You'll be pleased! Don't Really Know. I don't know what you're talking about. ._. Chances are that of anyone comes to me with questions about if I've read, listened to, or watched something, the answer is going to be no. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:22, July 17, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Black and bleeding eyes are just extremely cliched in creepypasta today and are exasperating to read. I would say don't use them at all- use some other part, any part, if you must include bleeding. So I don't think it's a rule to not have BEK, it's just such a huge cliche that it might as well be. :/ A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:47, July 17, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Confused Are you talking about this this? I agree that bleeding eyes/black eyes are cliche, but if you put a different spin on it, it might work. Brew something up and put it in the Writer's Workshop. Mystreve (talk) 12:00, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for all the interest in my work. I'm still getting used to the way this particular Wiki works, and it's nice to see that I'm already getting a bit of a following. I'll definitely make my way to any work you have done to repay the favor once I am able to and leave my comments. Thanks again! FearAddict (talk) 02:03, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks No problem. Glad to help out. Nice pasta, by the way. No problem Things like that happen in almost every story ever written. They're hard to notice when the typo is another word. I'm sure I got a number of them in my stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:04, July 24, 2014 (UTC) You did ask, after all About your question... Yes... and no. Yes, I've had a few ideas for ending How to Play Alone. However, any of those endings would be a long ways off. So yes, there is a potential ending. As for whether that ending will come to pass... that depends on how often I'm able to get myself to work on this. I'm focused on half a dozen projects at any given moment. Just to satisfy your curiosity. I prefer creepy spaghetti, actually. (talk) 01:21, August 1, 2014 (UTC) You're Welcome I actually saw the evil director coming but I thought most of the scary part would come from the movie, O was wrong about that. At the end, I thought when people were talking about how it was the most terrifying experience of their lives, they were talking about the ritual, and being so close to death. Sykokillah (talk) 12:32, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Skype Can't right at the moment, going to switch parents in a few minutes. I have an email, or I could do it on Tuesday. ~itiscoming Why did you put my story(Cursed Skype) the tag Marked For Review. What does it have? Hey, I read your post about your story. The one with the reincarnated Nazi? I think that would be a really cool story. If you can't figure out a way to end it, we could do a collaboration, maybe. If you want to. I've got some ideas that would make that story terrifying. Kingoctavius (talk) 03:42, August 16, 2014 (UTC) A favor. When you get a chance, would you mind reading a couple of my pastas and giving me some feedback in the comments? The ones I am most curious in hearing feedback on are, Joe Montana Saves the Princess Secret Bar The Demon Tobit of Delphia Those are the three that I have put the most effort into, and I consider Secret Bar to be my 'flagship' pasta. It was the first one I ever wrote. Either way, those three are also the three that I entered into the contest, and would love to get some honest feedback on them. Thanks in advance for any review/feedback you can find some time to give. --Banningk1979 (talk) 19:07, August 19, 2014 (UTC) No problem Yep, I'll take a look at it in a bit. I'll have some feedback for you. --Banningk1979 (talk) 19:16, August 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks for informing me m8. I warned Suruki. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:21, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello, i saw that you recently edited my story The Far Away Man. What did you think of it? It's not one of my best works but I'd love some feedback.Fearitself1821 (talk) 19:04, August 20, 2014 (UTC)fearitself1821 Just saying thank you! Az, I appreciate your reviews. Thank you again for taking the time to read and give me feedback. Also, I noticed you recommended one of my stories to a user in a blog the other day. Thank you for that as well. I appreciate you helping me promote my work. If ever there is a time that you need my assistance in a matter, please do not hesitate to ask. --Banningk1979 (talk) 00:32, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Just a side note When you see a story with weird format, you can go ahead and remove the format's code (like that thing) in Source Mode. When removing it, the text will look like in the way that Wikia pages are supposed to look like. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I just can't believe']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'on what people say']] 21:55, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Glad you're back Missed you bro. I'll read your new draft tonight when I get home from work, and I'll leave you a review. Welcome back! --Banningk1979 (talk) 19:08, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Time to claim your games I don't know if you were aware, but "In the Circle" came in third in the DFP contest. You get your pick of two of the remaining games. Let me know which ones you want and the best way to send you the links for the codes. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 15:05, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :Terraria is still available. Let me know what the second one is and I'll send them at the links at the same time. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 15:10, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :Games have been sent. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 23:08, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: No problem, I just have it set up on my notifications so it can be a bit distracting (also having multiple people commenting can lead to a bit of a peanut gallery effect that makes it hard to point out what needs to be fixed and what works.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:46, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Tips To fix those formatting issues, you simply remove the spaces at the start of a new line. This causes a formatting error. Unfortunately, upon viewing the story in editor mode, it has quite a large number of issues with overall quality and has plot issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:15, December 11, 2014 (UTC) M4R & Delete Now Templates Hey Watcher, Just wondering if you knew about the and templates. Basically, you add them to a page like this: , replacing reason with the reason the page should be edited or deleted. Check the templates for more info. This allows everyone to see why a page should be edited/deleted, as the reason will then appear on the page. The problem with just adding the category is that people might not understand what's wrong with the page. Also, the correct category will automatically be added to these pages via the template. Anyway, hope you're having a good day, Underscorre - Talk to me 16:12, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :It's perfectly fine to just add the reason in the comments, and I wouldn't want to try and change the way you edit :) :I just think that a lot of people find it easier to tell what's wrong if they can see it instantly, maybe it's just me being lazy. :Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 16:17, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::By the way, I apologise if I came off as rude, I'm awful at talking to people on the internet - Underscorre - Talk to me 16:24, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I don't have to chil. If something angers me, I will write with my personality, not with some fake smiley face and end every sentence with LOL or some shit. SSJ1Gohan (talk) 02:34, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I don't care what anybody here thinks of me. Half the people here are idiots, a quarter of the people here can write but mess up there stories, ten percent of the people here are pussies (the admins) who can't put Jeff the Killer on the Trollpasta wiki, another ten percent are smart people, and the last five percent are good storytellers. I only care about what fifteen percent of the people here think of me. :*their. Looks like we found what category you belong in... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:44, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Why should I give a shit about grammar when majority of this site can't even stay in the correct tense? SSJ1Gohan (talk) 03:04, December 12, 2014 (UTC) true or fake Ok just tell me what you want me to do go in the woods or what experiment do you have in mine to show the truth that he is fake. I am a fan of creepy pasta as the story but do I blame them for people like those girls who almost killed there friend no I tell the truth and prove it to people and I don't want to see the news saying girls/guys killed there friend because of jeff the killer slenderman or the others because they are just scary stories to give you a chill in your spine. RE: I would say that it's now bordering on harassment, I would suggest letting it drop. (Initially it was alright considering his caustic responses on many stories, but now it seems a little more incendiary.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:42, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds fine, this wiki already has a lot of drama, no need to add to it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:45, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I am very sorry for my actions on your talk page WatcherAzazel. I acted immature and I apologize for that. My actions on my own user page was immature, as I blanked my talk page and boasted about wanting to be banned like a child. I am also sorry Empyreallnvective, as I spammed the Laughing Jack comments. Because of my actions, I now feel the need to leave the Creepypasta wiki, as I have also stopped conributing to the wiki. Once again, I apologize for anything I have said to or about either of you. RE: Oh, it's just that I didn't see anything wrong with the actual paragraph separation the story had. Of course, that was subjective, so it's possible I'm in the wrong here. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:45, December 15, 2014 (UTC) M4R Hey Azazel. I noticed you've been adding M4R to a lot of stories recently. This is all fine, but I do request that whenever you M4R a story to remove all of excess categories, since M4R is a standalone category. Thanks for the cooperation. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 02:26, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: I think you sent your vote on the wrong page. You're supposed to put your vote here. Or you're just too shy to do such thing? :b [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''Call me Mr. Raider, call me Mr. Wrong, call me insane.]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I'd say "I know what I want and I want it now. I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. J."']] 00:48, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Your user page Hey Watcher, Hope you don't mind, but I just undid an edit by someone who added "Gay" to your user page. Apologies if you wanted it to stay there. Merry Christmas, Underscorre - Talk to me 19:44, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Marked Hey, you marked my Carmen Winstead :P Should I just delete the first paragraph? I just had it because when it was put up a mod might come and say it wasn't mine :P I was gonna delete it but shall I just do it now? Thanks :D Niffpasta (talk) 14:31, December 27, 2014 (UTC) 1k Edits Hey Watcher, Just wanted to congratulate you (in advance) on getting to 1000 edits :) Hope you've had a good christmas, Underscorre - Talk to me 15:10, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Congrats (A winner is you!) Now I expect 1000 more edits. *Begins tapping foot impatiently* :Get another 1 K and we can commence negotiations. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:33, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Tense Apologies for changing the tense of your story, I hadn't seen the writer's workshop post and though that it was unintentional. Since I am totally in the wrong here, I am perfectly happy to go through the story by hand and undo all that stuff, if you would like. Best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 07:02, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :Just noticed you undid them, again, I am sorry about that. I'm sure you understand that a ''lot of new stories have major issues with grammar, tense, etc and I was just trying to make sure it passed QS, as I really enjoyed reading it. Underscorre - Talk to me 07:07, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I'll check it out tonight Sorry for the slow response. Still trying to readjust back to being a regular user. That's what happens when you take too much time away. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:14, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Marked for Review A few things, put the M4R template at the top of the story so it's easily seen. As for the formatting issue, don't put a space in between "M4R|" and the reason. causes that formatting issues. is the easier method. I resolved the issue and eliminated the slight redundancy. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:19, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Rollback Have you thought about applying for rollback? You don't have the necessary article edits, but we (the admins) have been discussing amongst ourselves and think you'd be a good fit for said rights. In case you don't know, rollbackers can move pages, bypass the abuse filter and undo all of the most recent edits to a page by one user. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to Me 09:07, January 18, 2015 (UTC) New story, need a good review So, posted my latest pasta just a few moments ago. For Love and Hot Chocolate I would really appreciate feed back. Be warned, it is rather long, but hopefully worth it. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 11:18, January 18, 2015 (UTC)